


Pieces of You

by pinkhairnoshoes



Series: My Notebook - my short stories and drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Drunk Tony Stark, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kid Peter Parker, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairnoshoes/pseuds/pinkhairnoshoes
Summary: Peter takes a DNA test to find out more about his family. He finds out more than he was bargaining for.-----“Are you and Dad fighting?”Steve places his hand on Peter’s knee and rubs it. “I don’t want you to worry about these things—”“But I’m not a kid anymore! You and Dad just can’t hide everything from me,” Peter interrupts.“You know I love you and will always be your Papa.”“Don’t,” he breathes out the one word but doesn’t continue.“Whatever happens between me and Tony. That doesn’t change—”





	Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

> The implied/references domestic violence isn't between Steve and Tony. It's referencing Steve's childhood. In one of the comic book runs his father is abusive towards his mother.

Peter was excited when he checked his email at school and saw that his 23andMe results were finally in. He had sent the test in months ago. He hadn’t told either of his parents about it and sent it in in secret. His biological parents died in a plane crash when he was four and he entered the foster system shortly after that. That all before he came to live with Tony and Steve. It had been many years since he had been adopted and he was now in high school. He couldn’t remember his grandparents and most of his relatives. Once a month his Aunt May and Uncle Ben would come by for a visit. There were usually gifts and one of his parents were always present. Sometimes they told him stories about his parents. He remembered being younger and finding it upsetting.

 

Peter rushed home after his afterschool activities and went straight to his room and onto his computer. He pulls up the screen and is looking through the genetic make-up page and all the health pages. He saves the dna relatives for last. He didn’t know what to expect but still felt excited about it. He wouldn’t be surprised to see his aunt show up on there but he wondered who else would. The screen loads and his whole body seems to freeze. He reads it a few times and doesn’t seem to process it. He hears his door open and Steve say his name and ask him how school was. 

“What are you looking at, Pete?” Steve asks as he walks up to the desk. He immediately drops the glass of water he’s holding. He stands there in shock as his socks soak up the liquid.

Tony Stark  
Male  
Father  
50% DNA shared, 23 segments

Later that night, the three of them are sitting at the dining table having a very tense conversation. Peter is still in shock and remaining quiet.

“Tony, how does this even happen?” Steve says.

“14 years ago I was drinking heavily and sleeping with whoever would have me. She was a pretty Shield agent. I didn’t know she was married or maybe I did.”

“Christ Tony! Don’t do this!”

“What? You asked how.”

“I don’t want to hear about you having sex with someone else.”

“Dad!” Peter complains, “I don’t want to hear about you two having sex.”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Steve tries to clarify.

“The adults are talking,” Tony says.

“I’ve literally said one thing.“

Steve is holding his head in his hands. “Tony…Tony…Tony…”

“It was in the past. I’m not like that anymore. Not since we got together.”

Steve stands up, “I can’t do this right now.”

“Peter go to your room,” Tony says.

Peter pushes his chair out noisily. “Fine I’m going.” He slams his door as he goes into his room and then up to his desk to close the lid of his laptop. He didn’t want to look at it anymore. He waited for Cap to come into the room and yell at him. Nothing seemed to piss him off more than a slamming door. His parents didn’t seem to notice. He sits heavily on his bed and pulls his phone from his pocket. He sends a vague message to Ned letting him know about the DNA test. He turns on music trying to ignore the shouting, occasionally catching words. _Slut. Whore. Drunk. How many other bastard children do you have out there? Are we adopting them too?_

He closes his eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. He knew Steve didn’t really think he was a bastard. He knew he didn’t mean the insults he hurled at Tony. It was that hot Irish temper of his. Tony knew how to push all his buttons and seemed to do it without being completely aware. Peter was usually aware of when he was going to lose his temper and he’d try to defuse the situation before he got yelled at or hit. He hears Tony trying to defend himself again. Telling Steve to leave the past in the past. _I’m done. I’m out._ He hears the sound of keys coming off the hook. FRIDAY announcing that the door is open.

He ventures out of his room and down the steps. He watches Tony walk around the dining room. His hand shaking. His face distraught. Tony goes to the bar cart and shakily makes a drink. The ice clinks in the glass and he pulls the lid off the gin and fills his glass. 

“Dad,” Peter says much too softly for him to hear. 

Tony walks over to the floor to ceiling windows and looks out across the city. Was he trying to find Steve out there Peter wonders. 

“Dad,” he says louder this time as he walks into the room. Tony turns back towards him and holds out his arm. Peter walks up to him and lets himself be pulled to his side. Tony holding onto him just a little too tight, gives him a kiss on the cheek. The kiss feels wet from Tony’s tears.

“You know I love you kid,” he says his voice sounding unsteady. So far from the confident and smooth persona he put on for the world. Peter had no idea what to say or what his father must be feeling. If Steve was coming back, tonight, tomorrow, days from now.

“I know Steve’s upset about it but I’m kinda glad you’re my biological father. We share that now.”

“He loves you so much. Don’t think this has anything to do with you.”

“You know I’m old enough to understand things, right?”

Tony gives him one more squeeze and lets him go, making his way out onto the balcony. 

“I need some time to myself kid. Bring my bottle of gin out here.”

Peter just stands there letting the warm air rush in through the sliding door. It was early September and temperatures were still soaring into the nineties. The humid muggy air mixed weirdly with the cold air from inside. 

“The ice bucket too, son.”

Peter knew Tony drinking wasn’t going to be good, but he didn’t know how to stand up to him. The will to listen to his father and do as he was told was too strong. He turns and head back to the bar cart. Grabbing the items Tony asked for, taking them outside into the glaring sun and setting them on the patio table. 

“Go back inside Peter.”

“Dad…”

Tony makes himself another drink and then relaxes back into his seat. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Peter sighs and stomps back inside, pulling the door closed behind him. Locking it automatically, not even thinking about what he’s doing. He lays across all three cushions of the couch and grabs the remote off the coffee table.

***

Peter tries to help Tony into bed. It’s late in the night and Tony is fall-down drunk. He manages to convince him to put on pajamas and get into bed. Peter climbs on the bed and tucks him in. Tony pulls him close and kisses his cheek. 

“Dad! Stop! You smell.”

“Oh I smell?” Tony pulls his head down into his sweaty neck. Peter pulls out of his grasp.

“Dad, stop! Go to bed!”

Peter gets off the bed and hurries out of the room. He makes his way to his bedroom and starts to strip off his clothes. He goes into his attached bathroom to shower. He’s settling into bed trying to sleep when he hears the door to the house opening. He opens his eyes slowly and fumbles for his phone that is supposed to be on his night stand. The glare of the phone causing him to squint as he reads the time. It didn’t feel like it, but he must have fallen asleep. A couple hours had passed since he lied down. He drops his phone on the table and throws off the covers. He ventures out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

“Daddy?” he asks trying to tell if it’s Steve or Tony. He asks FRIDAY to turn on the lights. 

“FRIDAY, dim the lights to 50%,” Steve says. “You know you have to give her a percent. Are you trying to blind me?”

“No Daddy. I heard the door and…uh you’re home.”

“Of course I’m home. I went to go see some friends,” Steve says being short with him. Peter walks up to him and wraps his arms around him. “Peter come on, give me some space I just got home.”

Peter steps back. “Sorry Papa.”

Steve takes off his shoes and hangs his keys on the hook. He looks over at Peter and puts his hands on his hips. “What are you doing up so late?”

“It woke me up when you came home.”

“It’s way past your bedtime.”

“I’m fourteen and it’s not a school night.”

“Don’t get smart with me,” Steve warns him as he goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of water. Peter sighs, both of his parents were being frustrating tonight. He pads into the kitchen and leans on the counter. Peter grabs the half empty glass Steve just set down and drinks the rest of the water in before placing it back down. Steve grabs it and puts it under the tap and fills it again. “Are you done stealing my water?” 

Peter grabs his own glass and fills it. “Is Tony working in his lab?”

“I hope not. He was really drunk when I put him to bed—” Peter’s eyes are drawn to the empty gin bottle sitting on the counter, “—I think he’s still asleep.”

“So he’s back to drinking?” Steve asks as he grabs the bottle and sticks it in the recycling.

“He smells like a pine tree.”

“I should have taken you with me.”

It wasn’t even his worst experience with Tony. He remembers when his father’s panic attacks used to scare him. They’d happened out in public. 

****************************************************************** Flashback

One day in the grocery store Tony let go of his hand, left him with a cart full of groceries as he raced out the door. He stood by the cart and waited for him to return. Scared of the old ladies that would ask him to move the cart out of the way. He’d stare at them blankly and they’d move the cart and complain about people not watching their children. Eventually the store manager came over. All the groceries were put back and they brought him behind the counter. He had been so excited about being back there he started asking tons of questions. Forgetting for a second that Tony had left him. They finally got him to settle down and give them his phone number and name. The next thing he remembered was being excited to see Steve walking into the store. Steve, full of anger and worry, thanked the employees profusely. Picking up his young son and holding him close. Kissing his forehead and asking him if he’s alright. Muttering something about killing Tony when he gets home. They leave the store and walk back to the car. Peter asks about the groceries and Steve tells him not today.

Driving down the road not far from the store, he thinks that he sees Tony walking. Steve pulls the car over and gets out. He convinces Tony to get back in the car with him. Steve drives off, chancing glances at his husband who is oddly quiet and staring down at the dash.

“Dammit Tony.”

He jerks his head up and looks straight at Steve. “Do you have Peter? Is he okay? Oh god. I just left him.”

“He’s fine. In the backseat,” Steve says through gritted teeth.

Tony turns to look at his son, and reaches his hand back to rub his knee.

Steve watches angrily in the rear-view mirror. He starts to bang his hands against the steering wheel.

“What the fuck? What the fuck? What the FUCK? He could have been kidnapped! Anything could have happened? What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Daddy! Language!” Peter says shocked.

“Not right now Peter!” his voice comes out louder and meaner than he meant to. The anger at Tony still surging through his veins. His voice becomes more menacing when he returns to talking to his husband. “There’s no fucking excuse for this. I can’t believe you put our child in danger like that.”

“Daddy!” Peter squeals from the back.

Steve hits the top of the steering wheel again, “say something Tony! God dammit! Say something!”

Tony hangs his head in his hands and Peter’s sharp cries break the silence. Crying like he’s in physical pain like he’s just been hit. Steve’s eyes immediately shoot to the rear-view mirror. He had to stop and find another way to deal with his anger. He was scaring his son and he never wanted his son to view him like that. He returns his eyes to the road and reaches for Tony’s hand and holds it tightly. He wanted to squeeze it so tightly that all the delicate bones snap. With his super human strength he could do it easily. Tony was his husband and he could never hurt him. He couldn’t live with himself if he had. He pulls his hand up to his mouth and kisses it. He lets his hand go and glances at him for just a second. 

“It’s okay Peter. Dad and I aren’t going to fight anymore.” 

They weren’t talking about the situation either. Steve focuses on driving and Tony turns around so he can reach Peter, wiping the tears from his son’s eyes. 

“Steve, pull over. I’m going to sit in the back with him.” 

Steve doesn’t hesitate and pulls over as soon as it’s clear to do so. Peter was still crying hard and showing no signs of calming down. Tony climbs into the backseat, unbuckles Peter and pulls him into his arms. Letting him cry against him. 

“You’re safe. It’s okay. You’re alright,” Tony soothes him. 

He slowly rocks in son in his arms until the crying abates. He kisses his hair taking in the mix of strawberry shampoo and that unique smell that is Peter. Tony looks up to see Steve staring back at them.

Steve starts to feel frustrated as the minutes pass, that Tony’s taken Peter out of his seat. He can’t drive off with them all over the backseat like that. He almost yells at him but stops himself. Wondering where all the anger comes from. Even though deep down he knows the exact cause. It was every time he watched his father’s fist make contact with his mother’s face and body. Every Time he hid but still watched because he couldn’t leave his mother alone. Scared but quiet as a mouse not wanting his father to see him. Not wanting to feel the sting of his father’s belt across his back. Not wanting to hear the insults hurled at him for being small, for being weak, for being a worthless son. It was long ago and his father was long dead. Forgive wasn’t the right word but he had accepted his father as the flawed person he was.

“Tony? You ready to head back?”

Tony kisses Peter one more time and then leaves the car to get back in the front seat. He leans over and grabs Steve’s face and kisses him. A smirk on his face as he returns to his seat. Steve puts the car in gear and glances back at Peter. 

“You all buckled in? How about we watch your favorite movie when we get home? A big bowl of buttery popcorn. Maybe even a chocolate bar to go with it.”

A smile cracks across Peter’s face. “The little mermaid?”

“You think Ariel’s a little hottie?”

“Tony! Don’t teach him things like that! And don’t be so heteronormative.”

“He’s being raised by two fathers. Nothing is heteronormative for him.”

“What does heter…heteromative mean?”

******************************************************************

Peter questions if it is even a real memory. It feels like it, it’s very vivid and something he can never forget. He wonder what Steve will say if he asks about it. No Peter I don't remember that. Of course your father would never leave you in a store. Tony didn’t let you out of his sight. And Tony Stark doing his own grocery shopping? Can you imagine?

“I’m fine. Are there other kids?” 

“I don’t know son and it’s not something for you to worry about.”

“What if they take the DNA test? They’ll come up as matches.”

Steve shakes his head, it was all too much. Trying to keep up with new technology. He didn’t know what to think about this DNA testing so easily available to everyone. It was like opening Pandora’s box.

“We’ll deal with it as it comes.”

“Are you mad at Tony?”

Steve takes his glass and walks over to the couch, sitting on one of the plush grey cushions. Peter follows him and sits on the couch opposite him. 

“Dad?”

Steve glances up, tears welling in his eyes. It had been a long night and emotions are swirling through his head. Tony wasn’t an easy man to be married to but he couldn’t help who he loved. They had fallen for each other hard and the relationship progressed quickly. Marriage and moving in together. Soon they were adopting Peter and becoming parents. It was harder and harder to imagine a life without him. Everything was so intertwined together. Tony’s playboy past was hard for him to accept. He trusted that his husband was faithful to him. 

Suddenly Peter is sitting in his lap, reaching up to wipe a tear from his father’s eye. Reminding Steve of when his teen was a young boy and always wanted someone to be holding him. He was a really sweet kid even though he was developing quite an attitude in his teen years. Definitely taking after Tony in that area. Making it so Steve had to deal with two of them each day. Staying up late, not wanting to get up in the morning. He takes Peter’s hand and moves it down setting it in his lap. He wipes his own eyes before pulling his son into a hug. Rubbing his back he says, “you’re a good kid, you know that?”

Peter pulls out of his arms and off his lap to sit next to him. He lets out a sigh and plays with the loose fabric of his pants. “Are you…what does this mean? For everything?”

Steve looks at him quizzically.

“Are you and Dad fighting?”

Steve places his hand on Peter’s knee and rubs it. “I don’t want you to worry about these things—”

“But I’m not a kid anymore! You and Dad just can’t hide everything from me,” Peter interrupts.

“You know I love you and will always be your Papa.”

“Don’t,” he breathes out the one word but doesn’t continue.

“Whatever happens between me and Tony. That doesn’t change—” he pauses and lets out a sigh, “—but this little argument is nothing. I’m home. I’ll talk to your father in the morning. Everything goes back to normal. So no worrying.”

“Are you lying?”

Steve arches an eyebrow at him and smirks. “Does Captain America lie?”

“Well this one time when I was a kid—”

Steve playfully puts him into a headlock. “What did you say?”

“The tooth fairy! Santa Claus! You told me all my teeth would fall out if I didn’t brush them!”

“That was Tony,” Steve denies as they both start laughing. Peter pulls out of the headlock and pushes Steve away from him. Steve relaxes back into the couch and reaches out a hand to rub Peter’s brown curls.

“I needed a laugh. Thanks for that.”

Steve pats him on the back. “Now go back to bed. No reason to be up in the middle of the night.”

They both stand up and head upstairs leaving the glasses to be cleaned up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Tony would probably never do something public like 23andMe. Also this would have to take place prior to the spider-bite or Peter’s DNA would just get discarded as non-human. Wanted to share my notebook with you guys so you can see the short fics I write when I’m not working on my main stories.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.
> 
> Note: If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
